Come back to me!
by bluecherry
Summary: Read it and find out.... : P
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
Please Review!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nothing but a note. He left nothing but one lousy note to say goodbye. My heart is broken. Just when we finally declare our feelings, he pulls a runner. So typical of him.  
  
Can't I, Susannah Simon, have at least a little bit of happiness once in a while. Nope, not by the looks of things- I'm doomed to be forever miserable, wait, I mean I'm doomed to be forever miserable- alone, because the one guy I'll ever love has left me with just a note to say he's leaving.  
  
Guys Suck!  
  
Just so you know, after we had stood in the graveyard kissing for ages, I had to leave him because Cee Cee needed help with the festival, so he dematerialised. Little did I know that this was going to be the last time I'd see the love of my life.  
  
After I had had enough of the festival (more like after I waited as long as I could before I could kiss Jesse again) I went home and into my room, and saw his note, written on one of my mum's fancy letter papers.  
  
As soon as I opened it and read the first line I dropped it like it had some sort of disease on it, and stepped backwards from it, causing me to crash into my desk. Smart huh?  
  
I picked it up and tears started pouring down my cheek.  
  
Susannah, it read  
  
I'm so sorry querida, but I have to leave you, I have to leave this place. It is for your own good and please do not try to find me. Everyone is right. There is no way we can be together. You need someone you can actually go out with and be seen, you need someone you family can accept. In other words querida, you need someone alive. You and I will get over us and move one.  
  
Goodbye querida, Jesse De Silva  
  
You know I am getting so sick of hearing those words- you need to be with someone alive. No I don't. I need to be with Jesse.  
  
Oh and Ok, so it may seem more of a letter than a note, sue me. And anyway it was no way long enough to explain what had just happened. To me, it was basically as short as one line.  
  
It was starting to get dark by the time I finally put Jesse's letter down and sank under the covers of my bed. I didn't care if Andy got peeved at me for missing dinner; I didn't care about very much about anything anymore. All I cared about was Jesse. I tried to call him all night, until I finally fell asleep whispering his name. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ If you liked that please review. I want to know if it's good enough to write more! 


	2. Jesse?

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
Please Review!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Six months have past and nothing has changed. I still call his name at night, I still look at his miniature all the time, I still miss him.  
  
I still love him.  
  
At least most of me does. Part of me hates him so badly it hurt. How could he have left me alone like that? Left me alone to deal with stupid Paul.  
  
Oh yeah, did I mention Paul was still around?  
  
Well he is and ever since he found out that Jesse was gone, he's kept asking me out. Really, that guy can't understand the word no.  
  
Which just makes it worse. He's been setting his evil minions on me, you know, the Hell's Angels and stuff. Man, I have been doing some major ghost butt-kicking lately.  
  
Yep, Paul Slater is a major jerk.  
  
Anyway, it was almost Christmas, but Jesse was still no where to be seen. I was lying on my four-poster bed thinking about him, when suddenly I saw something that I'd never seen before- another letter.  
  
"Jesse" 


	3. Get a life Paul

Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
Please Review!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ He's still not coming back. Oh, don't' get me wrong, that note was from him alright, but all it said was for me to shut up;  
  
Dear Susannah,  
  
Please stop calling. Get on with your life querida.  
  
Jesse  
  
What a jerk! Ooh...I hated him so much right then. I so wanted to do some butt kicking right then too, and not to a Hell's Angel either.  
  
But then, I had missed him calling me querida so much.  
  
And right then I started crying. I mean, how can someone deal with all these emotions at the same time? I hate crying so much. But Jesse made me do it all to often.  
  
And at this precise moment, one Paul's minions showed up in my room. You know the same one I had hit with my Jimmy Choo's.  
  
"Paul would like you to come to his place tonight" 


	4. Paul does it again

Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
Cee Cee called.  
  
She wanted me to go out with her and Adam to have coffee. But I said I had to work.  
  
Like that was the real reason.  
  
How I wished I went later.  
  
You see, as soon as I had calmed down about Jesse. I had a shower and slipped into my oldest jeans, then ones with the rips.  
  
But as soon as I did this, oh, I don't know, about ten ghostly figures appeared in my bedroom surrounding me.  
  
And one of them just happened to be a Hell's angel.  
  
Paul. This time Paul had gone way too far.  
  
"What do you want?" I said savagely to them.  
  
But all they did was grab me and shove me into a giant sack that one of them had in their hands. I tried screaming but they had already taped my mouth shut and were holding my hands back. I would have escaped, but you try getting away from ten super-human-strengthed ghosts. Nope, it's not easy.  
  
As soon as I had been put successfully into the sack I tried to rip the tape off myself and scream for help (Mum and Andy were downstairs, David was at a friend's house and Sleepy and Dopey were at the beach), but as soon as I let out a peep, I saw a giant ghostly hand come into the bag.  
  
And I was unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Review!!! Thanks again for those who did. I will try to make my chapters longer and more detailed, but it's hard. :) 


	5. Jesse's return

Chapter Five  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
I don't know how they managed to get me out of my window (no way could they sneak a giant sack past my Mum or Andy) and all the way to Paul's Bedroom. But they had.  
  
Because that's where I was.  
  
Paul's Bedroom.  
  
As soon as I woke up I realised I was, once again, lying on Paul's uncomfortable bed.  
  
And in walked Paul.  
  
He had this look of smugness on his face. Like he was so proud to have me here, in his bedroom, and unable to escape.  
  
Which I suppose he should, because it's not that easy usually to capture Susannah Simon.  
  
But whatever.  
  
"Hi Paul" I said, sounding totally perky and sarcastic, "what the hell do you want?"  
  
Just that I didn't use the word hell.  
  
"Nothing but your sweet company", he replied, flashing his pearly whites.  
  
"Paul, don't try that again, I told you already, I will never go out with you, NEVER ok?"  
  
"Oh no?" he said back "What if you had to save one of your friends "lives?"  
  
And he opened his cupboard door to reveal Jesse: trapped and unconscious, in what looked like a giant glass box.  
  
Looking totally beat up.  
  
Please review!!! Thanks to everyone who has. YOU GUYS ROCK!!! 


	6. Great, just great:S

Chapter Six  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
It wasn't as if I was too worried about Jesse.  
  
Sure, ghosts can be beat up and stuff, but they heal awfully fast and can flea as easily as that.  
  
At least that's what I thought until Paul came along.  
  
"Oh don't think Mr De Silva is going to just heal straight away" he said with a wicked grin. "I told you I knew things about what we call "shifting" that you could only dream of Suze."  
  
"Right", I said defensively, "As if you can stop him from de-materializing too"  
  
But all Paul did was put a hand on the case Jesse was in and say "You see Suze, there's also another big difference between "mediators" and shifters. We, unlike people like Father Dominic and my brother, can control ghosts if we want."  
  
This wasn't good. Oh my gosh this sucked. Jesse was trapped by psycho Paul who was more powerful than I thought.  
  
Great, just great.  
  
"So Suze," Paul continued. " if you want Jesse back, you're gonna have to play by my rules, Sweetie".  
  
Paul Slater did not just call me that. Ewww...  
  
"Fine", I said angrily, "what are you're rules then?"  
  
A cynical smile lit up Paul's face.  
  
"First of all, you will take those shifting lessons you promised you would, half a year ago remember? Secondly, you and I are going to be the newest couple at The Mission when school starts in a week."  
  
"What?" I felt like spewing, "Me, your girlfriend? What are you on?"  
  
"Fine, if you don't want Jesse back..." Paul said in a babyish voice.  
  
"Alright, I will, but you have to let Jesse go home with me when I leave and I'm not officially your girlfriend until school starts, so no more of this setting-your-ghostly-minions- thing ok?  
  
"I can live with that"  
  
Perfect, I'm going to be Paul Slater's new girl.  
  
Great, just bloody great.  
  
But like what choice did I have. None, so all I did was say "how long will it take for Jesse to heal then"  
  
Paul replied nastily, "Oh, let me think, a week."  
  
Exactly the time I had left of being Paul free.  
  
Please review!!! Thanks to everyone who has. Hope this chapter was long enough for u all! :) 


	7. Jesse still dead to the world:P

Chapter Seven  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
Paul drove us home.  
  
Jesse was still dead to the world; excuse the pun, when Paul dragged him into the car.  
  
Man, was that the quietest ride I've ever had.  
  
We didn't talk at all. For once in Paul's annoying life, he actually kept his mouth shut.  
  
But like I had anything I wanted to say to Paul.  
  
Uh-uh, nope.  
  
Anyways, when we got to my house, Jesse was still unconscious, so we had to lug him up to my bedroom window (my family didn't know I was gone remember?) and lay him onto my bed.  
  
And Paul left.  
  
Oh my gosh, what the heck just happened? One minute I was getting changed, and now, oh now I was just going to have to be Paul's chick.  
  
And I had Jesse back.  
  
I looked over to him and saw all his bruises and cuts. He had them all over him, on his face, all over his well toned body and all down his arms and legs. They had really beaten him up bad.  
  
But Jesse was still so hot with all of the bruises and stuff, but he looked so helpless just lying there.  
  
Man did I hate Paul then.  
  
Please review!!! Thanks to everyone who has. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I had so much homework to do :S Promise the next few chapters will be longer! 


	8. He awakens

Chapter Eight  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
Please Review  
  


* * *

  
Night had already fallen when Jesse finally came round.  
  
After I had watched him for awhile, I had gone down to have dinner as usual, and as soon as I got back upstairs, I heard him awaking.  
  
He just started moaning 9not like full on miserable moaning, the kind when you feel sick) and opened his eyes slowly. When he saw me standing at the door to my bedroom he said, "Querida".  
  
Ok, that sent me swooning.  
  
How much had I missed that word coming from his soft lips (believe me, I knew how soft they were).  
  
I walked over to him and sat down.  
  
He reached out one arm and touched my face. "I'm so sorry, Susannah".  
  
That did it. I just had to lean down and kiss him. Oh how I had missed that felling he gave me whenever he got near me.  
  
After awhile, when he had finished out passionate embrace, Jesse tried to sit up, but I pushed him back down again.  
  
"You need rest Jesse", I said softly.  
  
And I went to get some thing to help his wounds. I came back with the same tube of stuff Jesse himself, had once used on me, and some bandages.  
  
Funny how both our wounds came from the same person. Paul.  
  
I started wrapping up his cuts with the bandages. He was going to have to actually hide whenever someone came into my room. He'd look awfully funny as just a few bandages floating in mid air.  
  
After I had finished wrapping him up he fell asleep, and after I had had another shower, I slipped into my bed with him.  
  
Please review!!! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic! You rock! : ) 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the plot (I'm stating the obvious here :P)  
  
Please Review!  
  
Well, where else was I going to sleep?  
  
I couldn't exactly sleep in anyone else's bed, considering no one was on camp this time and my mum would think I was crazy if I had slept on the floor or anywhere else, while my bed was empty. And besides, nothing happened, all we did was sleep and when I woke up, Jesse's arms were around me.  
  
Ok, I know what you're thinking, but he's way too noble to do that.  
  
Anyway, when I did wake up, I felt his arms around my waist and I felt really, blissfully happy that I had him back.  
  
Until I remembered Paul's deal.  
  
Then I felt really wretched, because Jesse still had no idea, being asleep and all when it happened, and he was going to want to learn why he was here and how I had got him out. (I think the only reason he hasn't asked yet, is that he had slight amnesia from being so beat up).  
  
Just as I was thinking this, Jesse woke up as well. I looked up from where I was lying in his arms and smiled. He was looking a bit better than he did before.  
  
"Thank you Susannah", he said softly.  
  
And with that he laid a kiss on my forehead.  
  
Ok, not on the lips, but still, so sweet,  
  
"Um...Susannah, are you going to tell me how come I'm here and not in that bastard's house?" he said after awhile.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
"Well, you see Jesse..." I said, trying to buy some time to think up a good story. "Er, I just sort of ... guessed?"  
  
Oh gosh did I suck at thinking up lies. Wait, I don't usually have this much trouble when it comes to lying to my family and friends about mediating stuff... just Jesse. Something about his eyes made me go all mushy inside.  
  
And Jesse just looked at me with one of those 'yeah-right-I'm-so-sure sort of looks.  
  
"Oh fine, if you must know, Paul sent his stupid minions after me and took me there, and I saw you and I just... got you out."  
  
Well it wasn't a complete lie.  
  
But Jesse still didn't give up.  
  
"Sure, querida", he said sarcastically, "You just saw me and got me out?  
  
"Yeah, exactly Jesse", I replied as I made for the door.  
  
I had almost made it too, until Jesse put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me.  
  
And I melted right there.  
  
"Fine Jesse, I made a deal with Paul, ok?", I yelled, half crying. Jesse wasn't going to like this. "As soon as school starts I'm going to be his new girlfriend!"  
  
Jesse reacted just like I expected. He freaked.  
  
"What Susannah? You are going to be Paul Slater's new girlfriend?", he said disbelievingly, "Are you insane? He tried to kill you!"  
  
"Hey, I screamed back, "If you never decided to disappear on me like you did, then we would never even be in this sich.  
  
Every resentful thought I had had over the past few months came flooding out.  
  
"You left me, you know, just when my world was almost perfect, you left me and I didn't even hear from you in six months, and all that was for was to tell me to shut up! How do you think I feel Jesse? I thought you loved me!"  
  
By then I wasn't just crying, I was bawling my eyes out.  
  
Jesse looked as if I had slapped him.  
  
"Querida, he said as he walked over to me and wrapped one of his strong arms around me, "Of course I love you, I'm so sorry, really I am truly sorry for all the pain I've put you through. I thought it was for the best, leaving so you could get over us, but I was so wrong. I'm sorry Susannah, forgive me."  
  
Please Review! I hope this is long enough, because I don't know if I can write any longer! BTW- I changed the summary of this story because I actually know what I am writing about now! Before, I just started scribbling down ideas and got this. Hope you guys are loving it! : P 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything!  
  
Please Review!  
  
Don't ask me how long I stood there crying in Jesse's arms. I have absolutely no idea. But after I had calmed down a bit, we talked. According to him, after he had came to give me that note (and he apologized profusely about it again) he had gone back to the refectory (where he was hiding the whole time, and I did actually go look for him there, give me some credit, but ghosts can dematerialize remember? Or at least when Paul's not around to "control" them) and was captured by Paul and his minions, who had been waiting for him to return.  
  
"He had some sort of power over me" Jesse had said. So I explained to him about how being a shifter or whatever, let you control ghosts and how Paul was going to give me lessons about it.  
  
This only made Jesse mad again.  
  
"Susannah, you know I'm not worth putting yourself in danger for", he said.  
  
"Yes, you are Jesse, besides I'm not going to be his "real" girlfriend, it'll just be acting, and anyway, if we're lucky, I wont even have to bother, if we can get rid of Paul before that."  
  
But that was the problem. There wasn't any way we could get rid of Paul. I mean, he hadn't actually done anything illegal, except swear at a nun, and that's not even really illegal, so we couldn't even arrest him, or 'bedevil' him like what happened to Marcus. Great, I had no idea what to do.  
  
We are so screwed.  
  
Please Review! Sorry it's so short. But Updates are coming in almost every day! : ) 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
Please Review!  
  
By lunch time, everything was almost back to normal.  
  
Jesse had decided to move back in, and Spike was already purring in his arms as he read by the window.  
  
Oh, I had missed the old times.  
  
Of course, the old times didn't consist of me being Paul's new girlfriend.  
  
*  
  
Lunch at the Ackerman's was as normal as it usually was. Dopey, Sleepy and David ate with their mouths open as usual and I stared in disgust. Have I mentioned Dopey and Sleepy think I'm really nuts after what happened at the party, on account of me talking to thin air.  
  
Hey, what's new?  
  
After lunch, I walked back up to my bedroom and found that Jesse, lying on the floor, having what looked like a seizure.  
  
"Jesse!", I screamed. I ran up to him and tried to carry him to my bed (it was more like dragging him, but I made it). "What's happening Jesse, Jesse?"  
  
It looked like it took all the strength he had left, but he opened one eye and said "Paul".  
  
He was unconscious.  
  
"Jesse?!!" I screamed again. But there was no way he could have heard me. Well, it looked like Paul wasn't going to rest until poor Jesse was as crippled as his grandad (not that his grandad is really crippled, but you know what I mean).  
  
Because he was sweating so badly I got a wet towel from my bathroom and started sponging him with it. Poor Jesse. All I could think about was I HATE PAUL, I HATE PAUL, I HATE PAUL  
  


* * *

  
And in walked Cee Cee.  
  
"So that's Jesse?" she said.  
  
Oops.  
  
Please Review! Thanks to all that do... you guys really do rule. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Well it looks like it wasn't that bad that Cee Cee knows now about the whole mediator thingy. Oh and no, she actually can't see Jesse, she just guessed.  
  
After she walked in, I decided to explain to her my cich. I mean, it was good to be able to confess these secrets to someone. And guess what? She thought it was sweet and all about Jesse and me, I mean, not the Paul bit; she almost puked at that.  
  
"He can't do that!", she said in outrage.  
  
"Oh yeah he could". Hello? Why do you think I'm stuck in this cich?  
  
Cee Cee looked over to where Jesse was lying.  
  
"He is evil isn't he?" she said, "I mean, can't you just use your own shifting power to protect Jesse?"  
  
"Huh?" was all I said.  
  
"Well, if Paul can do all that stuff to Jesse, couldn't you just counter act that?"  
  
Oh my gosh! Cee Cee is so smart!  
  
"Really Cee? Is there really a way I would do that?"  
  
"Mmm, there should be. I'll check for you" she said thoughtfully before getting up and saying-  
  
"See ya later, mediator!"  
  
And she left.  
  
Please Review! This is full of fluff cause I was chatting to friends while I typed.. sorry!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
Please Review!  
  
"Jesse what happened to you?"  
  
I was sitting on the side of my bed, once again sponging Jesse with a towel, who happened to be awake now.  
  
"I don't really know, querida, it looks as if Paul is still controlling me in some way. You know how I was getting better? Well, that makes me think maybe he might have been too preoccupied or something yesterday and forgot to keep me from healing. But then he realised and now.... Well, I don't think he's going to forget." Jesse said wearily.  
  
"Well, Jesse... me and Cee Cee have been talking..." and I told him everything (except how cute she thought we were...he didn't need to know that) Cee had come up with.  
  
"She can see me?!" Jesse exclaimed after I'd finished.  
  
Oh yeah, he didn't know that bit. Oops  
  
"Well, no, she can't, but she knows about you." I replied  
  
"How" Jesse's eyes narrowed.  
  
I started to get defensive. "Oh for goodness sake, Jesse, it's not like you were all that quiet at that party Brad had, remember?"  
  
"Oh, right...." Jesses said, comprehension dawning on his face.  
  
"Look, the point is, I think there's a way for me to protect you from Paul, and that's what Cee Cee is doing, looking to see if there is."  
  
Wow, this was way Charmed, you know, with the chick having to save the guy thing...  
  
"Susannah..."Jesse started.  
  
"Jesse, believe me", I cut him off, "I wont actually go any where near Paul, if I can, to help you ok? Don't worry about me getting hurt on your behalf anymore. "  
  
"But don't you still have to be his "girlfriend"? Jesse said sadly.  
  
"Yes, I suppose, but at least you're safe."  
  
And with this he pulled me down and gave me a kiss.  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
